creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Never Dies
Did they really think they could get rid of him that easily? Did they really think they could destroy Jeff The Killer? True, he had died. Or at least, his physical body did. But while the boy known as Jeffery was deceased, his alter ego was alive and well. Well, at least he would be once he got out of this morgue and found a suitable host. He was Jeffery's conciousness made flesh, formed in his death throes. Free from the few traces of humanity his human self had left, he was a creature of pure evil. And even though he was now a lizard-like creature only six inches long, soon he would be like his old self. Only better. He crawled out of his old body's mouth and onto the evidence table. He arched his chubby body over his knife and looked at his reflection. Noting that his reincarnation had eyelids, he frowned. "Oh well," he thought, "I won't be like this for long." He then made his way to the coroner's desk and squeezed his way inside the red lunch cooler the coroner had left there while he was taking a bathroom break. Inside there was a pastrami sandwich, an apple, and some bottled water. Jeff used his pronged tail to cut a slit in the plastic wrap and started gnawing at the meat. Boy, being reborn sure made a guy hungry. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He hid behind the ice pack and curled up defensively. Mitchell Jarr thought he heard a faint hiss as he entered the room. He dismissed it as his imagination and picked up his lunch. He carried it out to the outdoor recreation area and sat down. He was really looking forward to lunch today; on every alternate Friday, the missus always packed him pastrami on rye (his favorite.) But when he opened it, instead...OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT THING?! Jeff unfurled his body and reared up on his hind legs, tail all the way up. He bared his sharp little teeth and hissed at the middle-aged, brown-haired mustachioed man. The human dropped the box in shock, and Jeff sprang out, towards his face. Mitchell swatted the gruesome critter down, reacting just in time. It hit the ground, landing on all six feet, and looked even angrier than before. Its round pink eyes were filled with pure hatred. It reared up and hissed again, and without any warning, it spat a stream of acid directly into his right eye. He screamed in agonizing pain and straggled back into the building. Jeff rubbed the painful red slap mark on his belly against the cold water bottle. He couldn't spend too much more time here though, the stupid mammal would be back with reinforcements any minute now. His tiny body easily weaved its way through the fence. In no time at all he was on the other side. He crawled along for awhile, and quickly remembered he no longer possessed his superhuman endurance. And even if he did, the asylum was smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, and at his size it would probably take a hundred years to reach the closest populated area. He would have to find another way to get to civilization. But how? Just then, he saw a garbage truck start to pull up through the gates. This was his chance. He had no time to lose. Moving as fast as his fat little legs could take him, he weaved back through the fence and jumped into the dumpster. It was just in time too, as he immediately started to tumble backwards backwards into the truck with the garbage. He had to be quick now. He climbed up, up, up through the garbage and made his way to the front of the truck and into an open window. He unlatched the glove compartment, went inside, and closed it with his tail. He heard the garbagemen returning to the truck, and very soon they were on the move. After about twenty minutes, he felt the truck stop. Jeff unfastened the glove compartment and crawled out when he was certain the driver had left. He looked out of the window to make sure no one else was around. The coast was clear. He made a break for it. He scrambled up a nearby fenced-in tree and observed his surroundings. Perfect; he was in an urban setting. Looked like inner-city. Yes, good. Plenty of troubled teenage boys in these places. They had lots of fear, hate, confusion. They would be easy to manipulate into killing once he attached to them, into thinking like him, acting like him. And then they would start to look like his human self had been. And then...he would finally take total control of thier bodies. It was time to find that one special kid. "Look out world," he thought, his classic maniacal smile coming over his face. "Jeff is back." ---- Written by Furbearingbrick. NOTE: This is part of the "Worm Jeff Saga." PART 1: One Door Closes, Another One Opens PART 2: you are here PART 3: Trust Me, Part 1 PART 4: Trust Me, Part 2 Category:Monsters Category:Jeff the Killer